Journey Under the Sacred Sky
by AniHanyouVampire
Summary: Sequel to Setsuna's Story. Konoka gets a new omiai that is decided to become her fiancé? What happens to Setsuna, then? Learning of the fiancé's true nature, what'll happen? KonoSetsu, KonoxOC, SetsuYomi, SetsuxRandomOCs?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its characters. Only the OCs**

* * *

Journey Under the Sacred Sky

* * *

It was early in the morning when the bubbly brunette waltzed into her protector's room, a slight frown of disapproval on her face. Wanting to conserve electricity, she walked over to the windows and pushed the curtains aside, letting in sunlight right at the spot where Setsuna was sleeping in her bed. Konoka's expression was quickly replaced to a content one as she saw her peaceful sleeping face.

"Secchan, wakey wakey," she strode over to her bedside and peered over her face, "It's time for school! Come on! We become seniors today!"

Her comment was not heard as Setsuna was sound asleep, softly snoring. Konoka was not discouraged, though. And instead giggled, "It's not everyday that I'm the one that wakes her up. But how should I?"

She cocked her head in thought of all the possible ways to wake a person. Soon, a supposedly innocent idea popped into her head. Taking the initiative, she leaned in, closed her eyes, and gave Setsuna's lips a nice, little smooch. It didn't take long for the latter to jump to consciousness. As she processed what was going on, she almost literally jumped out of her pants.

"O- Ku- Ko..." Setsuna stopped in the middle of her stammering, collecting herself. She had become so jumbled up she had even forgotten Konoka's name, "K-Kono-chan! Wh-What are you doing!?"

"It's a good morning ki~ss," the princess replied, drawling out the last word. She giggled, "It had worked after all!"

Setsuna was speechless as she tried to regain her composure. Through Konoka's giggles, she could hear another person's chuckle.

"Is that...? Asuna!"

Asuna popped up from behind her, "Whoops, you found me!"

She had her tongue stuck out and hit herself in the head with her knuckles, however, Setsuna was not amused, "Don't laugh at me! How'd you get here, anyways?"

"Aw, did you miss me? We were parted for very long indeed, but I came back early with the help of my alien pig! We traveled-!"

"Yeah, yeah," Setsuna cut her off from another ridiculous nonsense story, getting up to prepare for school, "You were with us the whole summer, though..."

"Oh, c'mon! Listen to me just this once! It's a tragic story!"

"A tragic story from your mind. Everyone just gets confused by them!" Setsuna rebutted, moving to her bathroom. Asuna was left on her bed, feigning hurt. Konoka next to her, though, was getting a laugh out of this, thinking the while situation comedic. After Setsuna was done changing, she had to drag the sulky Asuna off her bed and to the academy along with Konoka, who would not stop laughing. It kind of made Setsuna worry.

"We're here! Feels good to be back in class!" Konoka exclaimed, though she was barely even sliding open the door to it.

"Yeah," Setsuna agreed with her instinctively, without a thought She too busy with Asuna behind her, "Um... Asuna-san? I'll make it back to you, so let's just finish class first."

"Hmmm, really? I have an idea, then," Asuna said to herself, letting out a low chuckle. Unbeknownst to her, Setsuna had heard her. However, she was willing to just let it go.

* * *

"Alright! Finally, class is over!" Asuna remarked, stretching her arms, "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Right, Secchan," Konoka quickly grabbed her hand, "Take me back to my room and we can play!"

"P-Play?" Setsuna grew red, involuntarily thinking of vulgar things.

Asuna put her arm around Setsuna' shoulder, "Setsuna! You promised you'd make what happened up to me!"

Setsuna nodded, disappointed that she did not forget about it.

"Well, then, come with us, Asuna!" Konoka stated, not hesitating to invite her.

"R-Really?" Asuna's eyes lit up and looked at the other two in awe.

Setsuna sweat dropped, "Well, her room is your room, too, Asuna-san..."

"Hey! Is that how you repay me after all this years!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind that," Konoka remarked, gently tugging on Setsuna's arm to draw her attention, "Let's go!"

Konoka then took off with Setsuna, and Asuna was left to struggle to catch up to them. When they arrive at their room, Asuna was panting, her hands on her knees, "I didn't know you were so fast, Konoka..."

Konoka just beamed and used her keys to open the door. After she successfully did so, Asuna stumbled inward first, landing face-first on the couch. She motioned for Setsuna, speaking between breaths, "Setsuna... Setsuna... here... here."

Setsuna obediently walked over, sitting on the chair beside her, "Yes, Asuna-san? What did you want?"

"First, call me 'Master'!"

"Huh!?" Setsuna was startled by her outburst. She obviously did not remember she had already called her 'Master' before, so the request came out of nowhere. She still felt it suspicious that it somehow felt familiar.

Bemused, she looked over at Asuna, "M-Master...?"

"Yippee!" Asuna shouted, though not so enthusiastically as she was too exhausted, "Ah... heaven... the pig... please... save me..."

And with that, she cuddled with one of the couch pillows before fallen right asleep, snoring loudly. Setsuna gave a sigh of relief, glad it was over, though, only luckily. She turned to her beloved Konoka, checking out what she's been doing. She was by the kitchen counter, staring back at Setsuna. Setsuna blushed as they made eye contact.

"Ojou-s- ah- Kono-chan," Setsuna started, correcting herself, "What... should we do now?"

"Hmmm, I honestly don't know," Konoka looked up the clock. Then a look of realization crossed her face, "Oh! I forgot! Grandpa might get mad!"

"Wh-What is it, O-Ojou-sama?" Setsuna was alarmed by Konoka's panic.

"Ahhh, I had to go to an omiai right after class today," she answered her, not even noticing that she hadn't called her by the nickname she wanted.

"R-Really?" Setsuna thought about how much trouble they could get into, "Well, I'll escort you, Ojou-sama, uh, chan, I mean, wait, uh..."

Konoka took hold of Setsuna's arm and hastily dragged her out the door, "We have no time to waste!"

* * *

"I-I'm sorry I'm late!" Konoka yelled, bursting through the door along with Setsuna.

"Oh, Konoka, I've been wondering when you might come," Konoemon stated nonchalantly, not concerned about her tardiness at all, "Anyways, now, we can move on to your omiai. This is Eiji Yamashina."

He pointed to an averagely tall man in a black suit. He had short typical brown hair and kept his eyes closed. Just another omiai, this time way too plain.

"Rejected, of course..." Konoka mumbled so only she herself could hear. She said that every time.

"There's no rejecting this time," Konoemon proclaimed, as if reading her mind, "This is officially your fiancé. We had a long discussion, it's been decided. No questions asked. I couldn't say no. I mean, the great adventures we had together. Meeting that unicorn and all. I'd never thought it had existed before, even though mages and wizards-"

Konoka and Setsuna stood dumbfounded. Konoka because of actually obtaining a fiancé. One she didn't even want! Setsuna, on the other hand, was intrigued by the old man's story, yet felt déjà vu.

"Huh? Wait a minute, Grand-..." Konoka reluctantly stopped herself from trying to persuade him, "Um..."

Eiji strolled over to Konoka and grabbed her hand, kissing it, "Nice to meet you, my newly wedded wife."

"Eh?" Konoka regained posture and gave a smile, "Ah! Y-Yes, very nice to meet you, too!"

Eiji then noticed Konoka was holding Setsuna's hand, "Who is this?"

"I'm just her personal guardian," Setsuna spoke up, wanting to stand up to the guy. Eiji grew irritated and gave a smirk. He then turned to Konoemon.

"Hey, Konoemon... Konoka doesn't really need a guardian now that she's got me. So... let's cut her loose, okay?"

* * *

**Finally back. Took forever. This sequel will be short. A few chapters, don't know how long each chapter will be, but...**

**Thanks for all that read and supported the prequel. Lovesies. Virtual cookiz. IDK**

**GOODBYE, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS START**


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Under the Sacred Sky

* * *

"So you got yourself kicked out?"

"I don't think that's exact wording you should use, Evangeline-san. I didn't do anything wrong... I think?"

Setsuna had set herself into deep thought from her own statement. Unsure of what really even happened back there. And why this was always happening. However, she has trained herself not to dwell on the past. For now, she had to deal with one dilemma... Where to go now that she's been retired from being Konoka's guard.

On the other hand, Evangeline had completely disregarded everything that came out of Setsuna's mouth, and continued speaking, "My, my, it couldn't be helped. I predicted you wouldn't last long. Your sword _and _your happiness? A load of-"

"Evangeline-san, why are you naked?"

Setsuna's random but serious sounding question caused Evangeline to stop immediately. For a second, she sat still, puzzled, as she had certainly remembered to not be naked that specific morning. Taking one glance at herself showed that... she wasn't naked at all. She had been tricked.

"Y-You little half-breed!"

Setsuna put her hands up in defense, "Calm down, Evangeline-san, I'm sorry, I had to draw your attention. I can't waste time loitering around here."

"Then why did you come her in the first place?" Evangeline questioned her in an irritated voice. The raven-haired girl had interrupted her slumber after all. It was all she could do to not unleash her wrath on her. Also, being in the school's premises denied her access to her spontaneous powers, and there wasn't a full moon out was there?

"Evangeline-san, I came to offer you to come with me to Kyoto."

"Huh? Offer you say? No one offers to me, they have to beg of me! Now bow down to me!"

"Y-Yes, my apologies!" Setsuna bowed on the ground, working to rephrase her question, "The great Evangeline-sama, please, I beg of you to come to Kyoto with me!"

"Alright, good," Evangeline smirked to herself, "But no."

"Wha?"

"What would I gain if I came with you?"

"Gain? But wouldn't you be free from the school by doing so, even if only temporarily? I'm sure the dean wouldn't mind given the situation. Plus, you told me to come get you to go with me if I ever get a chance to esca-"

"I don't remember telling you anything," Evangeline glowered, cutting her off.

"Oh, is that so, I must be mistaken. I'll just take off by myself. Sorry to bother you, Evangeline-san," Setsuna deadpanned, proceeding to gather her things and walk away quickly.

"Wait! I didn't tell you go!" Evangeline called after her, "I'll take you up on the offer! It'll be enough time to hunt down that despicable one and gain my freedom again."

That last sentence was a mumble that Setsuna didn't fail to overhear.

* * *

"Juggling bellybuttons! What did you just say, Konoka!?"

"I said-"

"Nononononono, I heard you!" the red-head exclaimed, looking as if she could just burst into flames, "No wonder I felt something wrong today in class! My piggy bank was missing! But how could that happen!? Oh, also Setsuna... Where's Setsuna!?"

"Calm down, Asuna, you should stop acting so melodramatic about everything," Negi reprimanded, panicking to stop her from dashing away to Setsuna's rescue.

"That's right, we need to keep a cool head about this," Shou had appeared out of nowhere like a shadow behind Konoka, "It's most likely I will be fired next. Since we can't have that happening, how about we just come up with a quick plan and book it?"

"A plan? But to what?"

"Don't be stupid, Negi! Obviously we can't stand around! We need to find Setsuna!"

Just as she finished her proclamation, Chamo popped in from the window casually with a loud voice, "I'm hoooome! Missed me?"

"You little chipmunk! Stop stealing my talking time! I thought we were finally buddies!"

"We're never buddies until you finally get it into that thick skull of yours that I'm an ermine! Not a chipmunk! Or a rat!"

As the idiots kept exchanging insults, Negi addressed a question to the other two, "Now, where should we look for Setsuna-san? Maybe she hasn't left yet?"

"Oh, Setsuna!?" Chamo had flew in front of Negi when Asuna blindly threw him, "I just saw her only a moment ago! She was headin' to Kyoto with the loli vampire and her robot freak! I had forgotten! Ya know anything about what she's doin'?"

"Kyoto? How long ago was that, Chamo-kun?" Konoka asked him.

"Uhm... it was... this morning, actually!" Chamo answered, proud of himself for remembering, as if it was a truly honorable feat.

"This morning? That's not 'only a moment ago' at all!" Negi exclaimed.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Negi-boy! At least I could remember, unlike you!"

"What!?"

"Oh no, what should we do now?" Konoka queried, breaking up another argument yet to come.

"Obvious, isn't it?" Asuna remarked, arriving back from her search around the room for Chamo. Obviously pumped for an adventure, she said, "We go find her, of course! And there's one surefire way!"

* * *

"Alright, destination reached," Chachamaru reported her master, as if she weren't there with her.

"Great, now can I go?" Evangeline turned to ask Setsuna, who was panting heavily due to having carried all of the luggage around the train station whilst they were strolling around and lost.

"N-Not... yet," Setsuna managed to spit out, "I-I still... have nowhere to go here."

"Really? How about that girl waiting right over there for you?"

Setsuna turned to where Evangeline was pointing, only to be glomped by her one and only glasses-wearing ex-nemesis.

"Senpai!"

"Tsuku-!?"

"Secchan!"

"Whaaaaaaaaat!?"

Setsuna searched around for the source of the second voice, and sure enough, she spotted her Ojou-sama along with Shou, Negi, and Asuna.

"Ojou-sama!? How... did... you-!?" Setsuna was having a hard time forming a sentence as Tsukuyomi was nearly suffocating her, and Setsuna had trouble trying to pry her off, but was able to loosen her grip.

"Victory!" Asuna yelled as she and the others ran to meet up with Setsuna, "See, I told you magic could do it! We met up with her in no time! It was nice of you to wait for us here, Setsuna! What a coincidence! The Pignets have reunited!"

"What in the rainbows are you talking about!? You guys shouldn't supposed to be here!"

"Yes we are, Secchan! We're taking you back! I'll have a big, nice conversation with Grandpa about this, so come!"

"Ojou-sama..."

"NOOOOO!" Everyone was taken aback as Tsukuyomi barged into their conversation, declaring herself part of the situation, "I had just decided now! I'm Senpai's new fiancée, so she can't be taken back without my permission!"

* * *

**What is going on here?**

**Evangeline has come back, and not as a random cameo that kicks Setsuna :3**

**Also return of Tsukuyomi**

**Yupperz, sorry it took so long, had it done already, but prolonged updating the story. Been getting lazy lately, so chapters might take long, bare with me.**

**Thass all, later then!**


End file.
